BOCD High
by Liveyourlife555
Summary: what happens after the Clique graduates middle school and leaves for bigger and better things at BOCD high? Will Dylan and Alicia ever stop fighting? Is Derrington going to try to get Back with Massie? Will Dempsey ruin everything? Read& Review it


**BOCD HIGH**

**I hope you enjoy this=)**

OK, so in between Boys R Us and this fanfic, here's what happened so you're all caught up:

**Dylan:** Got broken up with by Derrington in May. At Cams B-day party, may have found out she's crushing on Josh Hotz.

**Kristen:** Got broken up with by Dempsey in June, he just wanted to be friends. Kristen was fine and she got together with Dune.

**Claire:** haha not really anything. Still dating Cam. She won't really be a big part in this.

**Alicia:** Still dating Josh Hotz, and may just be feuding with Dylan after the stunt she pulled at Cam's B-day party.

**Massie:** Was only ever flirty friends with Landon until he moved to Maine. Dempsey and Derrington have been acting weird around her…what's up?

**Disclaimer—I do not own the clique **

**Block Estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

**1:17 P.M.**

**August 31****st**

Massie Block stood over looking the giant mess of designer clothing that had used to be her bedroom. The reason for her unusually messy room was that the entire PC had come over to pick out there First Day outfits for BOCD High school. Massie was feeling the pressure to have everyone in the PC looking flawless to make a good impression and rule high school, but she felt as if no one was cooperating.

"ENOUGH!" Massie barked at her friends, whom, at the moment, were only interested in reading Perez Hilton on their iPhones and watching Claire sadly destroy her Keds (as per instruction from Massie.) "Would you **LIKE** to walk in with the LBR'S on the first day, because that's what's going to happen if you decide on an outfit last minute?"

"Sorry!" Everyone squeaked. **NOBODY** wanted to be branded as an LBR on their first day, and the only way to ensure alpha status was to listen to Massie, and they knew it.

"**NOW** Can we **PUH-LEASE** get back to work?"

Finally after a long grueling day, everyone had an outfit. Claire would be wearing (keep in mind it would be around 70 degrees) a V-neck plum T-shirt for Old Navy and a hand-me-down Diesel Mini skirt from Alicia. It was nothing spectacular, but you couldn't expect much fashion-wise from Claire. Dylan would be wearing a pair of silky black cargo capris pants form DKNY hide the "8 lbs" she gained over the summer—nobody saw it but whatever.) And a knit gray short-sleeved top from Mossimo. Kristen- still beachy style, would be wearing light wash short shorts from Diesel and short-sleeved Roxy (Blechh!) hoodie in sunny yellow. Alicia would be wearing dark denim short shorts from, again, Diesel, and a tight navy V-neck from some Spanish designer, Cleavage covered by a breezy white summer scarf. Finally, Massie would be wearing dark denim capris from DKNY and a tunic T-shirt in white belted by a thin navy belt from Tory Burch.

"Thank GAWDDD we're done," Alicia moaned. "I never want to see a tomato EVER again after Dylan's burps. Seriously, control yourself you animal."

Tensions had been running high between Alicia and Dylan after a spin the bottle game at Cam's Birthday party when Dylan kissed Josh and lingered just a little too long on his lips. Alicia pushed it out of her mind, but couldn't help but question her and Dylan's friendship—Dylan _was_ extremely angry and sad when Derrington broke up with her in May for no apparent reason. Alicia sometimes couldn't hide her suspicions.

"Oh **Puh-LEASE** Alicia, don't even talk about smells when we were all suffocating on your Angel perfume, like seriously get a New-"

"Stop!" Massie yelled. "It's been a long day, let's go to Starbuck's and unwind. I just need to check my facebook."

Massie walked over to her flat screen white Mac and powered it up. As she signed into to Facebook, she thought about the rising tensions between Alicia and Dylan "They never _did_ get along." As she updated her status to "S-Bucks w/ PC" a facebook IM popped up.

"Ehmagawd-Derrington? I haven't talked to him in **weeks.**

**DERRICK HARRINGTON: What supp Block**

**MASSIE BLOCK: not much… You?**

This was really weird—we haven't spoken in MONTHS and now were Buds again?

**DERRICK HARRINGTON: nothing really…**

Ok, so he imed me for the first time in months to ask me what's up? Whattt?

Dylan walked over to the computer, curious as to why Massie was taking so long to update her Status. As soon as Massie saw her pad across the white rug, she knocked the plug out of the computer. She was 99% sure Dylan would be pissed about Derrington talking to her, and frankly didn't care to listen to her insecurities.

"Hey Massie what gives?" Kristen called from across the room. "Can we leave soon?"

"Yeah, just a sec." I'm not worrying about the seemingly harmless conversation now, I'll think about that later. Massie signed out of facebook and grabbed her Coach hobo bag in Navy and walked out of her room, followed by her friends.

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's room**

**12:43 A.M.**

**September 1****st**

It was around the time Dylan went to bed, however tonight Dylan had too much on her mind. She had to do the one thing that kept her sane. Massie had her state of the union, Claire had Cam, Kristen had the witty committee, and Alicia had newscasts. Dylan had her lists. Dylan grabbed a Daily Grind Pen and got to work.

**FIVE POSSIBLE REASONS DERRINGTON BROKE UP WITH ME**

(Dylan had been working on this one since May)

5. He's gay

4. I'm fat

3. I'm nawt an Alpha

2. I burp too much

1. He likes someone else

**FIVE POSSIBLE REASONS I KISSED JOSH OVER FOUR MISSISSIPPI'S WHEN WE PLAYED S-T-B**

5. I wanted to annoy Alicia.

4. I wanted to make Derrington Jealous.

3. I wanted to show off in front of the PC.

2. I wanted to waste time.

1. I wanted to.

Dylan flinched when she thought about what Alicia would do if she saw number one. Could she really even consider breaking up the dream couple, who even looked perfect for each other?

Besides, would Josh even trade Alicia's Spanish beauty for me and my plain looks?

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**12:43 A.M.**

**September 1****st**

At the same time Dylan was searching for answers, Massie was laying in her King size bed, doing the same.

Massie began to sort through the thoughts she had tried very hard to push out of her head today.

Why did Derrington IM me today like nothing happened? Maybe it's harmless, maybe it's not. What could he possibly want? As much as Massie wanted to come up with an explanation, she couldn't.

I'm _Nawt_ showing up tomorrow looking like a raccoon tomorrow, I need sleep.

With that, Massie pushed everything out of her mind and went to bed.

Thanks for reading-- reviews would be great but I'm not begging haha

Tell me what YOU think should happen Alrightyy?

Peacee =P


End file.
